Lightning And Imaginos
by serahimaginos
Summary: Imaginos, the mythic creature, is the only legend Lightning likes and remembers the story it by heart, but when she is send to investigate the legend, it turns out to be something else...
1. Imaginos

This is something I thought of…It's basically about Lightning, but a made-up character is in it too. Lightning meets Imaginos while on a mission. I hope you like it. It'll be interesting I hope.

**Lightning and Imaginos**

_Lightning walked in so boldly for her work as a soldier. She came across the papers laying on a desk saying "TO LIGHTNING: YOUR MISSION" So she pick it up and began to read the pages of the assignment._

"To Lightning: There is a slit problem in the beach-sides of Bodhum. The mansion seems to hold a mysterious creature of some sort. It wasn't there before…Legend has it that this person or creature die twice, but has come back from the dead, and will awake his slumber to twist history once more and reign the night." She paused and sighed since legends weren't real. It always seems to be a set-up as Lightning always found out. She continued with a roll of her eyes, "This legend is told in multiply ways by Samuel Pearlman, Albert Bouchard, Eric Bloom, Donald 'Buck Dharma' Roeser, Joe Bouchard (Albert's little brother), and Allen Lanier. These people can help you find out. They know very well the legend is real unlike the ones you chased after before. We will send one of them to your aid and they should tell you the story. You probably even know this story, but if you don't, here is the name, Imaginos. Compete it with excellence." She was surprised that the legend was her favorite story when she was a child. She'd love to hear it every night at that age, and still she would love to hear again after all these years. She remember it by heart and when their parents died, she told it every night to her little sister, Serah. Serah loved it too, but not as much as she did though. The album was release on her 20th birthday, _Imaginos. _Confusing to most, but not to her. Serah bought it as soon as it was on sell. It told the stories into songs of explaining each part of the life of Imaginos. Of course she remembered it too. She had hidden her excitements so she could stay on task, but she was so curious about how the writers knew the story and how each of them told it. She should have been in the project. She walked out of the room full of blinds and one desk. Down the hall she went and to the elevator. She was still 20, so, the album was just released and now to go on. A car was waiting for her out front of the building and she approach it with dignity. She open the door and slammed it shut. Of course, on the way she thought of the story and repeated in her mind by heart.

_Imaginos was born a farm-boy and was born with shape-shifting powers. He played with the powers while he was a child. He had curly chocolate brown hair and milk white eyes. He also has skin that was almost white. When he grew, he was very tall, about 7'8", and grew a long face. Even for a farm-boy his education was high and he knew more than most. Even the adults couldn't explain his knowledge and didn't know why he was a lot smarter. Of course, he was not even human, but humanoid for some unknown, dark, lurking reason from the depths. If any, he became a captain of a ship at the young age of 20. (Just like Lightning was 20) He has a large crew and was in search of a mirror. The mirror was in Mexico, but it wasn't an ordinary mirror. This mirror was a secret and a black one. Not reflecting anything, at least, that's what some thought. But it was much more, it sees into souls and that's what it was reflecting. He wanted it so badly because of its power and its effect on the world. He chuckled at the confidence he had because he thought he was human, which he was not. He stopped at New Hampshire for a little break and there people looked at him in the strangest of ways. It is say in the lyrics of "Imaginos". It is recorded in these words: "Imaginos, approached the sun In August in New Hampshire Singing songs, nobody knew And stories left undone_

_See this fish His scales turned green under such a sun Such a sun, such a sun Such a sun, such a sun Such a sun_

_A tongue and pale of Texas light Descended on the border While the bird called Buzzardo Rattled the bones, he picked the flesh from_

_See this fish His scales turned green under such a sun Such a sun, such a sun Such a sun, such a sun Such a sun_

_Checking the sign of the Moon fleet Roll your wheel with mine Sometimes in the light of day The truth proves hard to find Actually this Buzzardo Was Imaginos in disguise, in disguise_

_Ooo, Imaginos Ooo, Imaginos Ooo, ooo, ooo, Imaginos Ooo, Imaginos Ooo, Imaginos Ooo, ooo, ooo_

_Imaginos approached the sun In August in New Hampshire Singing songs nobody knew And stories left undone_

_See this fish His scales turned green under such a sun Such a sun, such a sun Such a sun, such a sun Such a sun_

_I'm Buzzardo in Texas, last chance I'm a pinwheel in Vermont, last chance And gorge the Bungo Pony Last chance, last chance, last chance_

_I'm a rocker a roller and a spinner, too Below that scene of subterfuge Last chance, last chance, last chance Which is_

_The last chance border Last chance, last chance, last chance Last chance, last chance, last chance On the border Last chance, last chance, last chance Last chance, last chance, last chance_

_On the border Last chance, last chance, last chance Last chance, last chance The last exit to Texas"_

_Therefore, once he left he decided to go somewhere else before his final destination of Mexico. And once more he continue to be a strange, but mythic sight for all. The humanoid will have his way on the world and has a much bigger destiny beyond him in the near future to come. For he is one most of the unknown and knowing of it. One must understand who is, but none can even define him in a way of himself. Imaginos…_


	2. Del Rio's Song

Hey guys. Yes…I added the actual lyrics to "Imaginos", but hey, it was supposed to be there. Besides, it's one of my favorite albums, _Imaginos_. I know the lyrics by heart, but I was too lazy at the time…Sorry. Yes, there's the song and the album. Pretty cool, right? Although for some it can be confusing and complex. I hope you understand and like this story as it continues.

**Lightning and Imaginos**

_A bump in the road interrupted Lightning's thoughts, yet, the story didn't disappear…It was still there, only pause in time. The car shuddered as Lightning was threw back into her seat. She rubbed her head in confusion of "what happened?" The man who was driving her glanced back to see if she was ok. Then, he slowly said, "We're here, at your hotel. The best in Bodhum!" He tried to cheered the soldier up, but she frowned and thought, "Well, for the best it has bumpy roads THAT ALMOST KILL YOU!" She then flung the door of the car open to see the huge hotel that was directly designed like Imaginos's mansion, only bigger. Her bags were carried when she was perfectly capable of carrying them herself. The hotel was modified a lot, for example: The four columns were glass instead of stone with the very detail windows and has interesting decorations on the sides of the roof of each. Most of which, was not really amusing to her ranks, but the original was the best to her. She slammed the door and when up to the hotel in curiosity. "So this is it, but of course, the real thing is on the edge over there. The waves wash up it against it and it still hasn't fallen and collapse into the sea? Wow! Imaginos must of done something to do that." Lightning thought in awe as she looked over to see the real mansion. She was right, he did have the power do this. _

She took the stairs up to her suite and noticed that out the window was a nice view of the beach and Imaginos's mansion. The sand seems to stop the water from engulfing the shore as the crushing sound was soft and soothing. The sun was setting barely and the knowing of monsters didn't exist at the time being. Then she laid on the bed to lazily and resumes the thought of the story or legend…It flowed back as if it was the crashing, rolling waves on the beach, but not swishing back into the ocean. Then she figured out where she was in story and thought, "It was "Del Rio's Song" next. Imaginos had already visit New Hampshire and it continuing his journey to find the black mirror in Mexico…" But just to review…

_Imaginos was a special human with shape shifting powers and he when he was young, used to play with his powers and explored Texas then became a captain of a ship and set out to search for the black mirror. While setting out for the mirror, he visited New Hampshire and then he continue his journey…In which, this time, he stopped in New Orleans. The adventurous young man decided to settled down once more then continuing his own quest. Imaginos seem to get distracted by a lot or has an adventurer's taste. Either way, he knew the way, but chose to stop at times just to be more detail on his part or planning, perhaps. He drank the rum and wondered if his men will be, at least, a little sober after this. He laughed with joy as he spotted people eyeing him in awe, as always it seems. He went outside of the bar to have the night breeze freshen the way he breathes…Then he spotted something on the edge of a dock. He when walked carefully to get a closer look, a man looked back at him. A man with long jet-black hair neatly combed behind his shoulders, white tuxedo and dress pants, and the white leather shoes polished. His face was kind of short as well as himself; his skin was tan or pale, his eyes big and black, black mustache too. He turned with a smirk to Imaginos, which was surprise to see such one with great destiny. He walked to the man who then said with curiosity, "So you are Imaginos…" Imaginos stood silent in the same curiosity, "Sandy told me about you and your destiny, well, you know…I guess." Imaginos shook his head in confusion, "Well, Sandy, eh? Never hear of them…" "You will soon, and as well, know me too." "That sounded kinda poetic." Imaginos chuckled. The man laughed softy…his voice soft and tender, little grave and sorrow, but not to noticed. After a nice short laugh, the man then said, "Be seeing you then…" He walked and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Imaginos in somewhat of a feeling as if that man was the mythical one, instead of him. First thing the next morning, Imaginos and his men were out at sea. "To Mexico for the black mirror." He thought with courage. Now was the time, but the sky grew dark. Did he not see the red sky in the morning? Of course, there was no red sky, but there was a storm coming anyway. This storm was powerful and filled with something he didn't have. It somehow knew he didn't belong and was send out to destroy him. The waves crashes, beating against the ship, crushing it…His visions failed to warned him. Looks like he wasn't going to get the "lost, last and luminous, scored to sky yet never found" I'm lost…"I've lived upon the edge of chance For twenty years or more And this is what my friends all mean_

_By Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio_

_When time gets slow and rivers freeze I think you'd know enough_

_To call in touch that outer frame The inner gain, a sullen gulch Which opens up on the way to Blindman's Bluff_

_A suburb now of River Roads Where quandary and sublime improve The sight whose imagery is sometimes that of fear_

_I've lived upon the edge of chance For twenty years or more And this is what my friends all mean_

_By Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Oh, Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio_

_When time gets slow and rivers freeze I think you'd know enough_

_To shut the gates of walled town walls And putting up some good rum punch Forget the way to Blindman's Bluff_

_So packed with eyes that glow like coals And pointing towards the North Oh, my boat left New Orleans in 1829_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_My destination is a secret And the doctrine is soft And just between the verse and me It's a place where you can see_

_Lost, last and luminous Scored to sky yet never found Relics of jewels and ant-track tools A true ghost dance, rehearsal ground_

_I've lived upon the edge of chance For twenty years or more And this is what my friends all mean_

_I've lived upon the edge of chance For twenty years or more And this is what my friends all mean_

_By Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio_

_Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio_

_Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Oh, Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song, oh, Del Rio Del Rio's song" The next thing was to be half-dead…_

_Imaginos…_


End file.
